


Wear my number?

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blam Week 2016, Fluff, M/M, jock & cheerlader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Jock/Cheerleader  ~ Sam is new at McKinley and he quickly becomes the new quarterback. Of course, almost every cheerleader tries to get his attention, but unexpectedly Sam's attention is all for Cheerio's captain Blaine Anderson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by @lauraperfectinsanity

“Morning, Sam!”  
“Hiya, Sam!”  
“Looking good, Sam.”  
Sitting with a few other members of the football team, Sam smiled and nodded as a small cluster of cheerleaders wandered by their lunch table, skirts swinging prettily as they smiled and giggled.  
From his seat, Azimo chuckled, “Man, when you gonna get a piece of that action? Girls are throwing themselves at you!”  
“Maybe I already have my eye on someone else,” Sam said, eyes roaming over to where the cheerleaders had claimed a table, focusing on dark hair and a smile that just made his heart race.  
Of course, Sam was pretty sure that his team mates would not be thrilled to know Sam felt that way about the Cherrios head cheerleader, Blaine Anderson. Not that Sam really cared what his teammates thought, most of them were jerks, but he himself hadn’t figured out how to go about approaching Blaine, who was just…great.  
Like, great at everything. Smart, handsome, popular, in a bunch of school clubs…Sam never saw him alone, so it was kind of intimidating to try to go over and strike up a conversation.  
“Seriously,” LeRoux was saying. “Homecoming is next week! You gotta give some honey your shirt to wear. It’s tradition.”  
“Huh?” Sam asked, looking away from the little Cheerio dreamboat to ask, “What are you talking about?”  
As the others explained the tradiotion, an idea formed in Sam’s head…..

* * *

“Blaine, hey, wait up!”  
Blaine turned to look behind him to see Sam Evans, the football team’s quarterback jogging towards him. It was a surprise to see the other boy around school so late, as Blaine knew football practice had ended a couple of hours ago. He’d stayed late to use the sewing making in the home ec room, as his own had broken and he was working on a banner for the upcoming Homecoming Pep Rally.  
“Hey, Sam,” he said with a smile. The blond was really nice, much more friendly toward him than the rest of the football players, who only seemed to tolerate him due to fear of Coach Sylvester. “What’s up?”  
A rather adorable blush stained Sam’s features as he shifted from foot to foot. “I…well, I wanted to ask you something,” he said, taking a deep breath. “And, feel free to say no, of course, I mean, you’ve got a lot of friends and I don’t know if you’re, um…..”  
“Sam, breathe,” Blaine said, offering him an encouraging smile. He wasn’t sure what had Sam so anxious, but he didn’t like seeing the unsure swirl of emotions in those blue/green eyes…not that he’d spent a lot of time looking at Sam’s eyes, but…well he had. He was human after all and Sam was….Sam.  
Reaching into his bag, Sam pulled out a shirt and practically shoved it at Blaine. “Will you wear this?”  
Blinking, Blaine took the shirt and saw that it was Sam’s spare jersey. “I…what?”  
“For next week? The homecoming thing,” Sam said quickly, swallowing and reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “And…doyouhaveadatetothedance?”  
It took a moment for Blaine to work out what Sam had blurted, but when he did… “Are…did you just ask me to the Homecoming dance?”  
Sam nodded, blond bangs falling into his face and Blaine had to smile.  
This was not at all what he had been expecting.  
“I’d like that, Sam,” he told the taller boy and Sam’s answering smile was almost blinding. “I’d like that a lot!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on tumblr, it's @blaineandsamevanderson


End file.
